


Subtle watching

by Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarfen courting, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head/pseuds/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head
Summary: Another unofficial sequel to "Oblivious Courtship Trope"Bilbo just flirts with every dwarf without knowing. First Thorin, Dwalin and Bofur, now Fili and Kili...Who´s gonna be next?





	Subtle watching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235092) by [gambitsgeekyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess). 



> So, I´m really unsure about grammar. So if you find any mistakes please tell me.

It was late evening and Fili hat first watch. He picked a large rock to sit on a few yards away from the camp, but still neat enough to alarm the company without attracting the attention from potential enemies. The young dwarf just sat dawn, as his brother appeared besides him. They watched in silence as the fire dimmed and the last rustle of clothes died down.

Their eyes wandered to where their hobbit-friend lay. Six days ago they had left two rosé-coloured stones they found at the river they had to cross on his jacket before going to spread out their own bedrolls. One stone on each sleeve. Sadly, the weren´t able to see his reaction, because uncle Thorin had to go all kingly and annoying. But Bilbo behave normal around them, so maybe he didn´t liked the idea of being shared between the two princes? But then, why did he gave them both signals of romantic interest? And then this!

As they made camp and went to sleep, Bilbo laid his bedroll five feet to the right of Balins. And while making himself comfortable he strechted his left foot into the direction of Balins sword. The boldness of it! Fili was sure, that Balin blushed under all that beard of his.

Kili pressed his shoulder to his brothers. Even though ~~their~~ _the_ hobbit didn´t gave them any more signs and seemed to have found an interest in the old Dwarrow, the wouldn´t let it get them down. Maybe Ori would be interested? He was a sweetheart after all, and if the could catch him to propose without any of his overprotective brothers lurking around...

*

Balin nearly couldn´t believe it, as they made camp and the hobbit choose the space next to him to rest. The sace to his right, that is. And then he pointed the left one of his fascinating feet to his weapon! Balin hadn´t thought of finding someone for a very long time. He knew that Master Baggins wasn´t his One, but he was a pleasant fellow to be around of and Balin wasn´t so sure if he would find his One. After all it was unusual to nit finding your One (if you have one) at a much younger age than he currently was. Even though they had a tiring day, Balin lay awake for a few hours more. He had a hobbit ad a fitting response to think of.

It took most of the day, but at the time the sun set and they slowed to make camp the next evening, Balin finally had an idea. During the day they ran into an ambush of orcs, and despite there being just fifteen of them, Bombur injured his wrist and Oin forbade him to use it too much. So Balin had volunteered to cook. And while he stirred the soup, he thought of the hobbit again. He didn´t knew much about them and he was surprised Master Baggins knew the meaning of his actions and decided to propose to him the dwarfen way. But of one thing Balin was sure: Hobbits love to eat.

Usually Thorin would be the first to be served his meal, him being the king and leader of this journey and all, but that evening Balin made sure to serve Master Baggins first. Surely he would appreciate this gesture and see it as the answer it was. The hobbit smiled sweetly at him and tucked in. Oh, the looks he recieved! Thorin was even more grumpy than usual and Dwalin (his once-so-cute brother) looked at him darkly and ran his thump over the sharpened blade of one of his axes. He was confused. What had he done wrong?

*

Across the camp dark eyes watched the spectacle of a bewildered (but secretly happy) Balin and a murderous Dwalin. Not to forget these both stupid princes that were hovering near him. He knew what was happening these past few weeks. And he knew too, that Bilbo Baggins knew absolutely nothing about the havoc he´s causing unintentional. He obliviously makes the Dwarrows jealous about nothing and planted new hope wherever he went.

It was fun to watch. He just wished he could open a betting pool on this. But it would ruin his fun of getting these idiot-dwarves falling for Bilbo Baggins if anyone else knew of his accidental seducing. Still...Protectively he hugged his little brother a little closer. If the hobbit began to give his cute and innocent baby-brother false signals, he would have to have a heart-to-heart with him. Anyone who wish to court Ori had to fight him first. And Dori too. That applied to the princes too.

But otherwise...he would enjoy the show as long as it lasts and look forward to see Bilbo Baggins face when someone finally tells him what he had been doing this whole time.


End file.
